


feelings

by lydtograce



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort, Confusion, Couch Cuddles, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydtograce/pseuds/lydtograce
Summary: jungwoo isn't too sure how he feels about being added to the 127 line up(yes i did already write & post this bUT i didn't like it so i added parts to make it less,,, messy,)





	feelings

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this earlier but then i added to it to make it less messy,,, it's still a mess (dont get me wrong) but it flows,,, slightly better now

**"So, Jungwoo. You've just joined the 127** team **, how do you feel about it?"**

 **The MCs are a duo; a short woman, with hair chopped at her chin, and a tall male,** face **beaming and kind - Jungwoo decides he likes them both. They've been nothing but encouraging towards him since the recording began; always allowing him to speak, gently coaxing answers that he's evidently hesitant about, and supportively smiling and laughing along when he attempts a jest. It's his first show as 127's tenth piece, and he's definitely thankful that it's this one. The other members are relaxed, content, and that feeds Jungwoo's comfort; by the thirtieth-minute mark, he's even laughing without raising a hand to obscure his mouth: the picture of serenity (maybe that was a long shot - but he was definitely enjoying himself). But this question... it throws him. Doyoung seems to sense his hesitance to answer, and circles an arm around his shoulders; rubbing his upper arm complacently, before withdrawing the appendage. It doesn't really help him much; his issue isn't nervousness, but rather... a lack of an actual answer.**

How _does_ he feel?

He recalls that when the CEO first tells him he's being added, he felt dazed; blinking blankly as the two managers sandwiching his seat launched into a frantic discussion. He'd let that happen, reclining in his chair and running nervous hands through his head of hair. Every now and again, his input was necessary, and he'd breathed out either consent or dissent, before simply bringing a hand to his forehead and massaging gently, eyes sliding shut. He hadn't really felt anything too strong. Disbelief, maybe? It was like when he'd performed his first stage as a member of U - but then he'd had fan screams ringing in his ears, bright lights burning into his retinas... He'd had help in truly believing he'd made it then, and he still struggled with the belief he'd made it. How was he supposed to believe this now? That his life would change in a second-floor office room in the SM Entertainment building, beneath a light that flickered weakly to evidence the fading of the bulb, and to the soundtrack of three males sliding papers across counters, scratching signatures and murmuring concerns or interests.

**"First, I really couldn't believe it... It was all just, so fast..." His eyes are wide, and the members chuckle - the MCs wave a hand, coaxing him to continue.**

He remembers that when he'd returned to the dorms following his meeting, he'd began packing; shoving his belongings into a carrier bag he'd pulled from another carrier bag in the kitchen (Kun collected spare bags in one big carrier bag, which he hung on a hook to the left of their oven). Kun and Xuxi had peered at him in curiosity, but he'd refused to acknowledge the pair, simply continuing. Jungwoo packed efficiently; clothing and electronics. Unnecessary goods were left scattered across the top of his bed or burrowed away safely in his drawers. Xuxi had stopped him, before he'd left, arm held across the doorway to the dorm with a: "Where are you going?" And Jungwoo remembered he'd smiled, weakly, grip tightening on the plastic bag, "127 dorms. I'm moving into them. The company says I have to stay with my members," and despite his height, he'd ducked beneath the other male's outstretched limb, beginning a descent down the corridor as two males chased behind him. Kun reached him first, fingers curling against the fabric of his shirt, "Jungwoo, what does that mean? I... We're your members, too! Not just 127!" And the tall male had span, peering down at his friend, and down the hallway towards Xuxi; of whom was leaning against a wall. "No, I... I'm being added to the 127 line up. I'm a member of the 127 unit specifically, now."

There's a beat, and then Jungwoo's belongings had all gone flying - as two men slammed into him, tightly wrapping his body in a hug.

**"I was kind of mean to our other teammates, Xu- Lucas, and Kun. I roomed with them before I moved into the 127 dorm** **, and I kind of left them in the dark whilst I was packing... They must've been worried about what I was doing, but I was too shocked to realize... Lucas and Kun, I love you!" he flashes a dual pair of finger hearts towards the camera, and he just knows Taeyong is grinning at him, "Thanks for dealing with me when I was too shocked to make sense of things," the inhabitants of the studio laugh.**

He’s greeted in the 127 dorm with bright smiles and tight smiles; and he’s not sure why he expected any different, really. It wasn’t as if their demeanours towards him would change, that he’d push through the door and immediately be forced to rehearse some dance routine, to ensure he wasn't behind. Of course they wouldn’t do that; they’d ease him into the situation, gently and encouragingly. 

That’s just how they were.

Taeyong even tears up at one point, Jungwoo swears, and the others tease him for it; pointing and chuckling. Nobody calls out the light misting of their own eyes, though, nor the sniffle Jungwoo intakes when Doyoung murmurs a gentle “Welcome to the team, Woo.”

**“I didn’t want to let the other members, and our fans, down...”**

The Dream members had materialized at one point in the evening, and promptly dive-bombed their elder with a collection of matching beams. Jungwoo wrapped his arms about each of them; squeezing a tight hug out of all five (Donghyuck and Mark had already had their bones crushed in a snug embrace, as had each other member of 127). They questioned and questioned, and Jungwoo responded to all he was permitted and knew an answer to (the other members would learn details at some later point in the week, he wanted a little mystery and surprise left in their lives). 

**“Our... Our** **Dreamies** **definitely made me feel excited about it, though.”**

Jeno had clung to his shoulder, questioning whether there was any chance that  _he_ could be added to the 127 line up; Jungwoo couldn’t dash his dreams, simply murmuring a “Maybe,” to which the younger beamed broadly, and pulled away from his elder.

There is a blatant absence of one member in particular; though, a blatant absence of a member Jungwoo wishes to tug into a compact caress more than anything right now. He tries not to let it bother him as he waves their youngests goodbye; smiling lightly as they murmur words of encouragement.

**"But I... I was terrified, honestly."**

His first night in the 127 dorm is definitely terrifying. They've shoved a bed into the room Doyoung and Mark share; effectively forcing it into a three person room, and though Jungwoo knows the members are welcoming - he still feels a weight of pressure against him. What if he messes up? What if he proves he doesn't belong? Doesn't deserve it? It's not the dorm itself that scare him, nor the people (though their loud whoops when they understand the situation definitely made him alert), but rather what he has to do to stay within these walls - how hard he has to work. There is a point - come three am - where he swings his legs over the side of the bed, wraps himself in a blanket, and exits; ensuring to lock the door and close it as quietly as possible.

The NCT Dream dorms aren't exactly a mile away, but in the dark, it feels that way. Jungwoo has always had a preference for well-lit rooms; darkness put him on edge. Anybody could see that in the way he walked hurriedly, pace too fast to be a walk. It was the prospect of the unknown that terrified him - he wasn't a fan of uncertainty, of not knowing what was going to happen.

Their dorm door is unlocked, and Jungwoo questions whether that should be a safeguarding issue he raises to the company - until he gently pushes the door open and finds Ten lying across the sofa - flickering lights of the television casting dark shadows across his face and about the room. The older boy has mimicked Jungwoo's idea of cocooning himself in a blanket, yet the latter spots a brief glimpse of the former's hand - patting the sofa cushions beside him as if to welcome the younger's presence. He complies, form collapsing against the cushions, and falling to lean against the elder's slender figure; his head nestles in the crook at the smaller's neck, who removes an arm from his blanket prison to sling about the other's shoulders. "I heard 127 is getting a tenth member... Ten is truly the best number, don't you think? I'm not too sure on this new member, though... His name is like, Jongloo, or something dumb..." The younger swats a hand at the elders face, who responds by pressing a gentle kiss to his partner's head of hair. "You'll do great, Woo. You know that, right? This is what you've been training for... This is what you deserve. You'll prove you're worthy, and so much more. You know that yeah?" Ten is speaking in a way so truly heartfelt, Jungwoo questions if it's really the Thai male he's curled into, arms wrapping about his waist. Or, at least, he questions that until the elder makes a comment akin to "My favourite 127 member is still Taeyong, though," and laughs, hands intertwining about the younger's form, so as to pull his figure closer and pepper a layer of gentle kisses across the parts of Jungwoo's face that he could crane to reach.

His first night in the 127 dorm turns into a sleepover in the Dream dorm; curled against Ten's welcoming figure, arms wrapped tightly around each other, splayed across the sofa as the television continues to blast bright lights across their sleeping visages.

**"The members really helped me... And though I feel pressured, I also feel able to share that worry with them... I will work hard to prove my place as a member of NCT 127, and I will not let our fans down." He nods, and peers down at the camera - absence of finger hearts or smile adding to the sincerity of his words, "I won't disappoint people, I will work hard." He bows his head.**

When the episode is broadcast, he watches it in the 127 dorms with Ten. At these words, the other's gaze narrows and he leans forth; as if focusing on the screen. When the segment shifts, he reaches out a hand, clasping Jungwoo's tightly, "You are truly an asset to NCT 127. They'll love you... There'll be no doubt that you are meant to be a member."

Jungwoo hopes Ten is right. He really does.

**Author's Note:**

> ALSO I WILL NEVER FUCKING SHUT UP ABOUT 127 WOO PLEASE SCREAM ABT IT WITH ME ON TWT @tenwooctzen


End file.
